


A Growing Resolve

by heeroluva



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Ball Expansion, Body Horror, Body Modification, Cock & Ball Torture, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hopeful Ending, Incest, Male Lactation, Other, Oviposition, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, ToT: Monster Mash, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Hansel and Gretel don’t arrive in time to prevent the coven from summoning its evil god, but they arrive in time to witness the massive tentacle beast wipe out the witches that had summoned it as though they were nothing more than gnats instead of some of the most fearsome witches in the land.(It might have been best if they hadn't arrived at all.)





	A Growing Resolve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CariadWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariadWinter/gifts).



> Happy late anniversary. I hope you enjoy this whump!

Hansel and Gretel don’t arrive in time to prevent the coven from summoning its evil god, but they arrive in time to witness the massive tentacle beast wipe out the witches that had summoned it as though they were nothing more than gnats instead of some of the most fearsome witches in the land.

For a moment, Gretel is thankful that it’s done them a favor and made their jobs easier, but by the time it hits her that the ease with which it disposed of the witches should have been her first clue that this won’t be an easy fight, it’s far too late.

In fact, it’s not a fight at all. The creature moves shockingly fast, and experienced as her and Hansel are, they have no defenses against this. The world blurs around them, and they each shout as they’re trussed up by the creature, tentacles wrapping around each of their limbs and holding them spread eagle in the air.

“Gre—” Hansel tries to shout, but a thick tentacle is shoved down his throat, causing him to gag then choke as his neck bulges obscenely around its bulk.

Gretel struggles as she’s shouts, “Hansel! Stop! Let him go!” She expects to be subjected to the same treatment, but it doesn’t come. Instead more tentacles converge on Hansel. Gretel struggles and screams until she can’t anymore, until she’s exhausted and can do little more than hang limply from the tentacles that hold her aloft.

When the tentacles pull away from Hansel, including the one in his throat, he is left naked, and his body gleams with fluid as he breathes in great lungfuls of air.

Something is off though because Hansel doesn’t struggle, and softly Gretel calls out, “Hansel?”

Sluggishly, as though the movement takes great effort, Hansel turns his head towards her.

Drugged, Gretel realizes upon seeing Hansel’s hugely dilated pupils and glazed eyes. Either something had been pumped into his stomach or there was something in the liquid that coated him. The smile that slowly stretches across his face upon seeing her is one of pure happiness, and tears prickle at the corners of Gretel’s eyes because she can’t remember the last time she’s seen that look on his face. She hopes whatever the creature gave him will block out the horror of what’s about to be done to him.

Hansel doesn’t seem to realize that anything is strange about his current position, but a frown crosses his face when a slick tentacle nudges at his ass before shoving in, sliding more and more of its slick length into Hansel’s unprotected body.

Gretel can see the way the muscles in Hansel body tense at the unexpected intrusion, but he doesn’t cry out or struggle, only groans deep in his chest. A blush rises hot across her face as she watches his cock fill with blood, unable to look away as it swings with the force of the tentacle’s thrusts into his body.

Slowly another tentacle forces itself in beside the first, then a third, and a fourth until Hansel’s body is stretched to unbelievable proportions and Gretel can see the impossible bulge of their bulk where they twist and writhe beneath the skin of Hansel’s abdomen.

Two more tentacles, different than the blunt ends of the ones she’s seen so far, descend on Hansel. Each is tipped with a strange dome, and when they each settle on either side of Hansel’s chest, covering his nipples, a shout is pulled from him again, and his cock jumps. Another strange tentacle, much thinner than the others, literally drips with viscous fluid as it wraps around Hansel’s hard cock.

Shivering at the shameful heat that’s settled low in her stomach at the sight of her brother’s mistreatment, Gretel can only watch wide-eyed as the slim tentacle dives into the hole at the tip of Hansel’s cock.

So engrossed by the obscene sight of Hansel’s cock bulging further from the sheer size of the tentacle still pushing itself further into his helpless body, Gretel doesn’t notice another tentacle has shoved itself down Hansel’s throat, until he makes a choking sound, and Gretel watches as his eyes roll back in his head.

More slim tentacles worm their way down Hansel’s already stuffed cock, and Gretel doesn’t understand how this is possible, knowing that a body isn’t meant to stretch like this.

When Hansel’s body jerks, Gretel assumes the worst, until her eyes are drawn to the tentacles in his ass, the tentacles that are oh so slowly pulling away from each other, forcing his body to gape so wide that Gretel can see far too deep into the bright red of his insides, a sight she certainly has never expected to see. Bodies aren’t supposed to be able to survive this kind of treatment, certainly not without ripping, and Gretel doesn’t know if it’s the drugs or some sort of magic from the creature, but either way she’s thankful for it.

Another tentacle appears from the writhing mass, this one far thicker than the others, but strangely lumpy and also somehow seemingly less solid. Gretel can only watch in disbelief as it oh so slowly pushes itself into Hansel’s defenseless body, certain that it’s rearranging the positions of Hansel’s organs as it goes.

The tentacles on Hansel’s chest pull away, and Gretel can see the sharp needlelike point in the center of each one for the first time. Hansel’s nipples are swollen large and red, the flesh that surrounds each also strangely puffy.

The tentacle in Hansel’s ass flexes as something moves within it, the whole things contracting in an undulating rhythm. Tears flow down Gretel’s face as she watches the rim of Hansel’s hole spread impossibly wider to accept the first of the eggs that the creature is lying within him.

For the first time since Gretel’s been strung up by the creature, it seems to remember that she’s there. A mass of tentacles suddenly block her view of Hansel, and she finds herself rapidly stripped until she too is hanging naked. Seeing the two dome tipped tentacles moving towards her, a rush of adrenaline renews her energy, and she struggles again, but her fight is for naught.

A scream is ripped from Gretel’s throat as their sharp tips pierce her nipples and sink into her flesh, the domes suctioning onto her breasts and forcing them away from her body. The pain disappears rapidly, leaving her chest feeling hot and swollen. She doesn’t see the tentacle moving towards her clit, but she certain feeling it as the needlelike point spears her flesh. Her eyes rolls back in her head, her cunt convulsing in orgasm, fluid gushing down her thighs, showering the writhing mass of tentacles beneath her, and through the haze of her pleasure she only distantly registers Hansel’s pained cries, his pleas to stop, for no more.

The domed tentacles pull away, and her breasts feel heavy and full while her clit throbs with the beat of her heart. The tentacles holding her also shift, releasing her arms and legs as they form a mass for Gretel to recline against. They shift again, like curtains parting, and her brain struggles to process what she’s seeing. 

White fluid—milk?—drips from Hansel’s swollen red nipples, his stomach is filled so full, she could count individual eggs if she was so inclined, his asshole gapes, the muscles not even attempting to close, and his balls hang so massively swollen between his legs that his grossly engorged cock looks tiny and out of place, tentacles supporting the weight of them in what appears to be a surprisingly tender fashion.

The tentacles move, shifting them closer, and by the time Gretel realizes their intentions it’s too late, having been too late the second they’d been caught by the this creature. The tentacles force their bodies together, force Hansel’s cock into her dripping cunt, the huge bulge of his stomach pushing strangely against her own.

Drops of water hit her face, and Gretel blinks open eyes she doesn’t remember closing. She meets Hansel’s wet green eyes, tears streaming freely down his face.

“I’m sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me. I would never—I dreamed, but I would never—I can’t stop, can’t help it.”

Swallowing thickly, Gretel cups Hansel’s face in her hands and presses a kiss to his lips. “You’ve done nothing that needs to be forgiven.”

Hansel’s eyes go wide, a broken sob rising in his throat, and Gretel can feel his orgasm, can feel the slide of eggs down his cock, the press of them deep within her body, the sharp pain as her body is forced to accept them, and finally the warmth as they settle heavy in her womb.

Wrapping her arms and legs around Hansel, Gretel holds him close, wishing that his arms were free to hold her as well as orgasm after orgasm crashes over them.

As her stomach swells, so does Gretel’s resolve. She doesn’t know how they’re going to get out of this, but she’s not ready to give up yet. She’ll make sure they survive this together.


End file.
